ShadowClan Camp
This is the ShadowClan camp where all ShadowClan cats gather under the TallPine to listen to the Clan leader's news, announcements, and ceremonies. You can chat here. IRC Channel: #wikia-shadowclan'scamp Chat Emeraldstar: Is all of ShadowClan doing fine, Rushingriver? Rushingriver: *purrs* Yes, Emeraldstar. Solarmist is expecting my kits! Emeraldstar: *purrs* Great! ShadowClan will be even stronger. *Solarmist pads in* Solarmist: Hello!*touches noses* Lizardstripe: *flicks her black and blue striped tail* Hello! Viperpaw: Where is Fuzzyfur? I want to go hunting! Shadowheart: *Playfully jabs Emeraldstar in the ribs with her paws lightly* Emeraldstar: *laughs and pokes her back* Viperpaw: *pounces on Shadowheart's tail and grips it in his teeth* Lizardstripe: Hey get off of her! *bats Viperpaw's ear* Shadowfeather: *Jabs back at Emeraldstar and yanks her tail from Viperpaw's grip* Solarmist;*Touches her tail to Rushingriver purring* Shadowfeather: *Sniffs something and runs out of camp, then runs into camp draging Firestar behind her* Solarmist: Tresspasser! Firestar: "Im not a tresspasser! I came to tell Emeraldstar or the deputy something!" Firestar protested Emeraldstar: *snarls* How DARE you intrude this peaceful camp! ShadowClan, please leave the clearing for a moment, and guard the entrance. *ShadowClan warriors nod and go to their posts* Now Firestar, tell me what is wrong. Lizardstripe: But Emeraldstar! He could be here to spy on us! Emeraldstar: That's why I told you to guard the entrance and watch for any more intruders. Lizardstripe: *dips head* Fine. *goes to her post Firestar: *Lays down with ShadowClan warriors flanking him* "I came to tell you my warriors chased a badger and a fox out of territory, and they ran into yours." He meowed (rogue): excuse me, I have seemed to have lost my way. I've been shooed away from my twolegs and I need some where to live with my kits, Dawn and Boulder. Featherstorm: Well, we can't turn a queen and her kits away. Emeraldstar? Skykit: Hi! whats your name? Emeraldstar: *cooly* Thank you, Firestar. We will keep look for the badger. *ShadowClan warriors nod in agreement* You are dismissed, Firestar. Emeraldstar: Featherstorm, please excort this rogue and her kits to the nursery and help them get settled in. We will consider letting you join. *Featherstorm nods and leads her to the nursery* Flower: Am I in the clan yet, I know a little about fighting.(sheaths claws then unsheaths) My kits are 6 moons old, does that mean anything? Shadowfeather: *Rolls eyes and yawns* Skykit: 6 moons? They're apprentices! Flower: Doesn't that mean that Boulder and Dawn are going to train to be fighters and hunters for food? Strikertail: Is there a problem here? Skykit, stop harassing this Queen. Skykit:*Growls* Strikertail: Sorry Skykit, but you are out of place. But I'm new here. Perhaps you'd like to show me around? You may be wondering what I mean by "new here". Emerald star found me, and invited me to join. My name is Strikertail. Skykit: Im sorry too. Over there is the warriors den!*Flicks tail to a den* And theres the apprentices den! Im going to be there in one moon! Strikertail: Really? I may be new, but I'm no stranger to the ways of the clan, so how would it be if I put in a request for you as my apprentice? Or do you already know someone else who's going to be yours? Shadowfeather: *Pads into the warriors den* Clan meeting Emeraldstar: *yowls from the TreeLedge* Let all cats of ShadowClan gather around the TreeLedge for a Clan meeting! We have kits to become apprentices, and a special ceremony. Gather round, all of you! Skykit:*Smiles* Shadowfeather: *Pads out and sits next to the TreeLedge as she looks at her leader with clear, sparkling green eyes* Emeraldstar: Flower, it is time for you to earn your warrior name. *looks at the queen* Are you ready? Rushingriver: *sits near the TreeLedge* Lizardstripe: *sits near the TreeLedge* Viperpaw: *looks excited* *Solarmist pads out of the nursery and sits next to Rushingriver* *Flower: Yes, and Skykit said that my kits are old enough to be apprenices.... Shadowfeather: *Looks around* Emeraldstar: ........... okay time's up. Viperpaw, do you accept the warrior code and are willing to defend your Clan with your life? Viperpaw: I do! Emeraldstar: StarClan grants you your name, Viperfang. May your path lead to good doing. *licks his ear* Viperfang: *licks her shoulder* ShadowClan: VIPERFANG! VIPERFANG! VIPERFANG! (I Rp her!) (sorry) back to the ceremony!!!!! Featherstorm: Congradulations! (Hi leafpool!!) (Can we do this on IRC?) Skykit:"What about me!?" Flower: Am I going to get my name with my kits? Skykit, are you supposed to be an apprentice now?(Hi MapleXD) (Sure what channel?) (sorry I got off before I was finished... --Hawkey) Emeraldstar: Flower, Dawn, Boulder, please come up to the TreeLedge. Dawn and Boulder will become apprentices, and Flower will become a warrior. *eyes twinkle* Lizardstripe: *smiles at the two kits* Viperfang: *flicks his bushy tail and sits next to Featherstorm* Rushingriver: *sits next to Solarmist and stares up at the queen and the two kits* Skykit:*Watches Emeraldstar hoping she would be an apprentice* Flower: I am ready for my warrior name. Dawn and Boulder: We get to join the clan! Emeraldstar: *raises her voice* Flower, do you accept the warrior code and are ready to defend your Clan even at the cost of you life? (blah blah blah) Flower: I do. Emeraldstar: Flower, you shall now be known as Flowerstorm, StarClan will light your path. *licks her ear* Flowerstorm: Thank you.*blushes* I will do the best I can to help the clan Dawn and Boulder:FLOWERSTORM, FLOWERSTORM, FLOWERSTORM!!!!!! Now it's our turn! Flowerstorm:*Jumps off the treeledge* Now it's my kits turn. Dawn and Boulder scamper up to the treeledge*YAY!!!! Emeraldstar: Dawn, you shall now be known as Dawnpaw. Boulder, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Dawnpaw, your mentor shall be Featherstorm. Stonepaw, your mentor shall be Shadowfeather. May starclan light your paths! *licks both of their ears* Dawnpaw and Stonepaw:Thankyou*dips heads.Each run towards their mentors* Shadowfeather: -Touches noses with Stonepaw- Flowerstorm:DAWNPAW, STONEPAW!!!!! Skykit sighs "Maybe next time my love." Solarmist said. "Your not my Mommy! You think you are you mouse-brain! I want Blackkit! I want Cloverheart! I want RiverClan!" Leafkit wails at Shadowfeather (do you meen Flower''storm, because if you do, she is Dawnpaws mother) Relaxing and stuff Shadowfeather: *Pads in the clearing, and drops 6 piece of fresh-kill on the pile, and flops down on the ground, laying in a patch of cool moss deep in the shadows* Grasspaw: *Pads out of the apprentice's den, and trips over his paws* Skykit:"Hi Grasspaw!" Solarmist:*Sighs* Shadowfeather: *Stretchs,and falls asleep* Grasspaw: *Gets up and shakes the dirt off his pelt* "Hey Skykit!" Skykit:"I want to be an apprentice now!" Grasspaw: *Purrs* "And I want to become a warrior. We both have to wait a bit." Shadowfeather: *Rolls onto her back,still asleep* Shadowfeather: -Wakes up and looks around yawning- (Can I join as a tom named Blackripple? He's a black tom, clearly.-Swifty) Dawnpaw: Featherstorm, can we do something? Shadowfeather jumped up, and padded around camp. Sparkkit padded out of the nursery, his spiky tail dragging on the muddy ground Flowerstorm: What's wrong? Relaxing Shadowfeather ran into camp, her eyes wide "Has anyone seen Grasspaw? I haven't seen him in a day! He's NOT in the apprentice's den, he is NOT hunting, he is NOT in camp, he is not ANYWHERE in SC territory! Where is he?" "Solarmist is gone too!" Featherstar pricked her ears. "Check with the other Clans then. Ask them if they've seen any cat with ShadowClan scent on their territory. I'll come with you. But first, something more important." Leaping up into the GreatTree, she said, "StarClan, hear me as I say my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan will be Shadowfeather." Shadowfeathers eyes got wide "Really?" She blinked, and her eyes shone "Thank you, Featherstar! I will do my ''best ''to be an amazing deputy!" (Hey Guys It's Nighty. Can I join shadowclan as Frostfoot and Grasspelt?--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty''']]ThunderClan! 20:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC)) Sparkkit's eyes widened. "Not Grasspaw!" he hung his head, the sadness that was already wearing down his shoulders seemed to grow bigger. He ran up to Shadowfeather "Congratululations, Shadowfeather!" he purred. Shadowfeather purred, and flicked the little kit "Thank you, Sparkkit!"